Inscription Of Hope
by Daughter of a Queen
Summary: *Finished* S/D My sotry is different from what the song was oringanally ment to be, but still has the basic reason. hope you like it!^^


Hallo everyone!!! Sorry, but I'm having a little bit of writers block on "Fool", so I decided that I should probably finish this fanfic! (I started writing this a while ago...) So please be nice and review at the end! I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR THE ANIME!! Thank you and have a good day ya'll! ^^ Title: Inscription of Hope Author: Daughter of a Queen  
  
Princess Serenity stood silently on her balcony, looking at the blue and green orb that floated in the night sky, the Earth. It was the only thing now that could make her feel the way she was then. Inside her heart was crumbling and wanting her to cry over her prince that had left. Finally after long hesitation, the young girl let go of her emotions and wept long and hard. Her shaking form made it to her bed, and then let her fall into a restless sleep.  
  
'He said he would come back, you know that's true.' Her mind told her in her sleep.  
  
'But what if he doesn't come back? What if he really doesn't love me the way I love him?' Another part of her mind asked back.  
  
'Deep in you're heart, what does it say?' The first part asked kindly.  
  
'That he will return, and that he does love me with all his heart.'  
  
'That is what will happen. If you're heart answers a question of true love, it will be the truth.' Answered the unknown faith in the princess.  
  
With a sudden jerk, Princess Serenity was torn by her sleep by the sun shining in, and the birds chirping happily. Her dream had told her the truth.  
  
I believe in the sun Even when it is not shining...  
  
A small smile took the place of her lips for a second as she remembered what her dream had said. The smile faded when she remembered that the cold hard truth was that she might never see her precious prince again.  
  
"Serenity darling, breakfast soon," came a call from her mother, Queen Serenity of the Moon.  
  
"Yes mother, I will be down soon." Princess Serenity answered back as she got ready for the breakfast. When she got to the breakfast hall, there were no smiles, and no frowns, just plain lines on everyone's faces. It meant that no good of bad news had come from Earth yet.  
  
After breakfast her mother came up to her, "Serenity, remember I'll always be there for you if you need to talk to someone."  
  
A faint smile lit the princess's features, and then faded into a nothing, and she walked out of the hall.  
  
"My dear baby, I know how you feel, I know you've cried yourself to sleep." The queen whispered to her daughters retreating back.  
  
"Your majesty, if you don't mind me saying, I think you should go and do something." Luna, her majesty's trusted adviser said as she came up from behind the queen.  
  
"What can I do Luna? You know what will happen." The queen replied and then walked to her office, with Luna following.  
  
It was a curse that both the queen and Luna had. The curse was that when you touched a person then you could see their destiny. Both had seen the princess's many a time. Her destiny, was to find her prince, love him, and is with him forever.  
  
The princess leaned against her wooden door, her face hidden in her hands. Yet again tears were coming down her face. Although she knew that she should believe that he was coming back to her, she just didn't know how. Then, a spark of something flew into her, and she knew that her prince would come back to her.  
  
And I believe in love, Even when there's no one there...  
  
I was nightfall after a long day and the princess went out on her balcony to think about her prince. A wind went by her little form, and it seemed as if the wind was whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She made a small laughing noise for the first time in a while.  
  
"My dear princess, you shouldn't be out here in this coldness," a voice whispered behind her as two strong-arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Endymion! You came back!" The princess squealed with delight, and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Serenity, I cannot stay long, but I had to see you before I went off to war." Endymion told his beloved.  
  
"You're going off to war again?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Yes, my father is making me. He says it's a part of my training to be a king," he told his princess.  
  
"You may never come back again though," she told him.  
  
"I know, but if I keep on thinking about you, and that you'll be here when I come back, I'll come back to you." Endymion told her.  
  
"I love you Endy," Serenity whispered to him.  
  
"I love you too Sere," he whispered back. The two of them stood on her balcony for a few minutes, both thinking of what it would be like to live without the other. Practically when each of them forgot about the wars going on. Soon came their kiss, and as soon as their kiss came, Endymion left.  
  
Looking fondly at the earth, she stepped off of the balcony. Sighing, she lay down on her bed and closed her eyes dreamily. Waking up was probably the worst thing she could have done. In front of her bed was the most hideous creature she had ever see in the whole universe.  
  
The monster was not just ugly on the out side, but on the inside also. That was what made it the actual ugly. There were many what we would call ugly creatures in this time, but they were only on the outside, not all the way through like this one.  
  
A silent tear strode down her cheek that was not for anything but sorrow for the monster for being punished to such a life as it had. The monster just looked at it curiously in wonder. Being the full-blooded evil he was, he had never seen an actual form of sadness. All he ever knew was pain, and this sort of emotion puzzled him deeply. Shrugging the thought off, the monster went over and picked the silent girl up.  
  
Although Serenity was very surprised that the evil had not decided to attack her, she did not fight back. Instead she just let the evil take her away; something inside her told that she mustn't do anything sudden movements.  
  
In the other part of the castle was a sleeping Queen Serenity, who suddenly woke up covered in sweat. Not saying a word to anyone, she quickly got up, and ran to her daughter's room. Swinging open the door to the room, and seeing what she most feared as true...her daughter was gone. The window to her balcony was open, and the Queen fled to it. Looking over the railing, she looked out into the night to see a slouched figure drenched in the moonlight. She then knew that her daughter had been taken away from her.  
  
**Serenity's point of View** Soon after the creature had kidnapped me, I had fallen asleep. I awoke to a dark room that smelled of dry blood and true terrible evil. I knew where the creature had taken me; it was a dungeon for what they called the Nega Verse.  
  
The Nega Verse is ruled by an evil queen named Queen Beryl. She had been turned evil when her husband had died, and then sold her soul to the Devil so she could feel no pain there after. She had not cared what had happened to her, as long as she would never have to feel the pain of love again.  
  
After seeing how incredibly evil Beryl was, the Devil let her drink the blood of all evil. It had turned her into his queen, but his plan went all to well. Instead of ruling all evil by his side, she destroyed him to take over his rule. Queen Beryl took over all evil and now wants to take over the whole universe.  
  
Of course it as all talk that she would ever actually do anything about ruling the whole universe, but now I know it is not all talk. She was really going to do it; I was obviously the one who would be held ransom. I knew no one would be able to find me, and I felt to weak to power up to transform. All I really could do was wait...and pray.  
  
And I believe in God Even when God is silent...  
  
**In the Castle, Narrators Point of View**  
  
Back at the castle guards were running around, and the castle was a totally and complete mess. Everyone couldn't understand where the princess could be; all they knew was that she had been captured. They couldn't figure out why she had been captured, or who had captured her.  
  
All the scientist in the entire universe could not figure out what or who had taken away his or her precious princess. To their extent no one hated to Moon princess or even the entire Moon Kingdom.  
  
Luna and the Queen were found in the music room, thinking about where the princess could be found. In all the times they had touched the princess, not once had this popped up! Of course their touch never did show the persons whole future, but it usually showed things like this. Stepping to the window, Queen Serenity look out at the beauty of the Moon.  
  
Like all things in this 'wonderful' life, this too would turn terrible and ugly. This succulent paradise would be turned into a deadly war zone with craters that would be the graves of many warriors and yoma. A tear trickled down the beautiful woman's face and Luna then knew what the Queen was thinking about.  
  
Placing a protective arm around her long time friend and Queen she whispered "all will be well soon."  
  
Nodding silently, the Queen straitened herself out and walked out of the room.  
  
**Planet Earth** As the war raged on, all the Earth Prince could think about was getting back to his Princess. He killed so many, and it didn't seen worth it...Ever.  
  
No matter how hideous the creatures were, it hurt him to see them killed. It hurt even more for him to know the person who had been killed. With all this pain and suffering, couldn't someone just make it all stop?  
  
Right now he couldn't think about that. Apparently the so-called 'Nega Verse' had captured some Princess, and was hold her as their captive. The Earth alliance wouldn't let them make a move, and the Nega Verse wouldn't make a move until the Earth did. So basically they were at a stand still. No one really knew how long this would take, so the troops were always ready to fight.  
  
Walking over to a window in his room, the Prince looked up at the Moon. Maybe he could get away from all this chaos and see his Princess. At that very moment, a soldier came into the room.  
  
Bowing quickly as he said, "Your majesty a message has arrived from the Moon Kingdom, the messenger said it was quit urgent." With that, he walked out of the room leaving the Prince to his message.  
  
My Dear Friend, I am sad to inform you that the Nega Verse has captured my darling daughter and your fiancé. These people are very real and will hurt our Princess terribly. Please keep her in your prayers and help save her! This cannot be long, so I will take me leaver here. May God be with you. Queen Serenity  
  
Slamming the paper on the table with rage as if it could help the Princess. Why hadn't he been informed of this earlier? Glancing out the window, he could see the moon. She probably wasn't there anymore.  
  
His rage was suddenly replaced with sadness. He realized that he should have been more worried about her safety that seeing her again. With a blink or an eye, he began packing up his things. No one was getting anywhere wondering where she was, he had to go and find her himself.  
  
**SOMEWHERE ON THE EARTH 2 YEARS LATER** Wandering down the streets of what seemed like a friendly town was a weak looking woman covered in rags. Dirt was smudged on her face everywhere, and seemed to not have had a bath in a very long time. The only thing that seemed to make her different from all the other beggars were her eyes, and a bandage on her forehead. Crystal blue sparkling gems that were filled with hope and happiness, despite how she was dressed. On her head was a hat that was filled with grimy hair blonde hair with lovely streaks on silver. Under all the dirt, she was still beautiful. Her name was Princess Serenity of the Moon.  
  
Long ago she had stopped telling people who she really was.  
  
**FLASHBACK** "Please sir, you must believe me, I am the Moon Princess!" A young woman pleaded.  
  
"Get away from me child! An' the aint no way yous' could be da' Moon Princess cuz u aint look nottin like 'er an' you aint got no royalties on ya!" A rude tavern owner yelled at her while pushing her out of his tavern into the cold.  
  
*END OF FLAHS BACK** That had been a month ago, and after that she had left to find the earths royal castle. Luck had not been on her side, for she had not run into it yet. She was now out of the small town and walking over a small hill. As she reached the top of the hill sh looked up, and saw the castle. It was so much prettier than she had remembered. She ran the rest of the way to the castle with happiness. Once she got to the gate, the guard asked for her name and purpose. Remembering what had happened at the Tavern she told him a slight lie.  
  
"My name is Serena and I am here to be a maid for his Majesty the King." She called up at him.  
  
"Thank you miss, I'll send for the head maid straight away," the guard said with a smile.  
  
A door to the right of the gate opened and out stepped a plump old woman that seemed pleased enough with her life. Smiling happily the woman beckoned for Serenity to come to her. Walking toward the woman, she could not be happier that she would be seeing her Prince any moment now.  
  
"Hello dear, I'm Mrs. Pat. Well my dear, why are you so unclean? Do you not like to take baths? The King will want you to take baths regularly if you wish to serve in his palace!" The head maid said cheerfully. (If you can, picture a Mrs. Pot's type person from "Beauty and the Beast".)  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am. You see I've been traveling for quit some time an-"  
  
"My dear, why didn't you say so? I'll have you cleaned up in a jiffy!" Mrs. Pat took a surprised looking Serenity into the palace to get washed up and start her new job. "By the way dear, what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Serena ma'am," she answered.  
  
"There's no need calling me ma'am all the time. Mrs. Pat will do nicely!" Mrs. Pats told her. "Why you must have to most gorgeous hair in all the land Serena!"  
  
"Well thank you, but I haven't been taking care of it much lately." Serenity told her honestly. Remembering those terrible times when she was a prisoner for the Nega Verse gave her chills down her spine.  
  
"Yes, well when you travel when do you have that kind of time?" Mrs. Pats asked, her eyes happy.  
  
"Will I ever get to see the Prince?"  
  
"The Prince? I don't believe so dear. He has been engaged to be married, and has many things to do." Mrs. Pat told her.  
  
"Engaged to be married?" Serenity asked, tears welling up in her eyes. 'Weren't we going get married?'  
  
"Yes, to some Mars princess," she told Serenity. "He doesn't love her, you can tell by the way his eyes look. He still longs for his Moon Princess."  
  
"Right, his Moon Princess..." Serenity whispered before she was whisked off to learn her jobs.  
  
**THE MOON KINGDOM** Tears graced the checks of Queen Serenity. Prince Endymion of Earth was getting married to Princess Raye of Mars. She was invited. How could the expect her to go? This man was her daughter's fiance! Well, she was before a year ago.  
  
A year ago, they had decided to claim her as dead, but Luna and her still kept hope out that she would return. She knew that everyone did.  
  
**THE LIBRARY OF THE EARTH PALACE** Today was Serenity's first day of being a maid. It was rather fun to her, since she had never learned how to clean when she was younger. Her first room was the library, she was to dust it and clean the wood floors.  
  
After getting cleaned up, she looked as pretty as ever. Some of the boys and men who worked at the palace gave her flirtatious glances that she dismissed immediately. Since yesterday, she had made many new friends, but she hadn't seen her Prince yet. Waling into the library, it looked like it had been when Endy had first shown it to her. Books lined the walls, with bookcase after bookcase. Stairs leading up to every shelf. She sighed as she remembered how she had told Endy how she was going to read every book in here.  
  
She walked over to the large window, that was hidden by its long green curtain, she pulled it away to let in the sun. It almost blinded her with all the light she had let in. She closed her eyes then ran and jumped in the air with a twirl. It felt like she was home again. She stood completely still and let the sun soak into her skin. She felt Endymion's arms wrap around her once again. Serenity snuggled into the warmth that wasn't there anymore.  
  
Loud voices shouted toward the library, not knowing what to do, she raced behind a case of books.  
  
"Endymion, don't make me go through this again with you!" The King roared as they entered the library.  
  
"But Father please, I know she's out there somewhere! If you'll only give me the chance to find her!" Endymion shouted.  
  
"Son, she's gone! They've killed her! Why can't you understand that?" His Father yelled.  
  
"Because she isn't dead," Serenity whispered, but both men heard it. Covering her mouth with her hand she couldn't believe her voice had betrayed her.  
  
Looking at each other, Endymion and his father walked over to Serenity's hiding place. "My dear girl what-" what he saw caught off The King. It was she. It was the Princess. "Serenity?" He asked. Almost afraid she would disappear.  
  
"Yes your Majesty, it is I." Serenity said taking her bandage from her forehead to let her crescent moon shine bright. "I came here yesterday, but I don't think anyone would have believed me if I told them who I was."  
  
Endymion was still in shock and just stood there looking at her. She seemed too real to believe. "Father," he asked, making them both look at him. "Is that really she? Serenity, are you really here?" Nodding her head to as yes, with tears coming down her eyes.  
  
Bursting with happiness, he pulled her into his embrace. "Oh Serenity never leave me again! I love you so much!"  
  
"As I love you! Oh trust me Endy I won't ever leave!" Serenity told him hugging me just as tightly. The couple then closed the space between their lips for a long awaited kiss.  
  
After their kiss, they then remembered about the Mars Princess. "Father, what are we going to do about the Mars Princess?" Endymion asked.  
  
"We won't worry about that right now. First we must get her changed and inform her mother immediately!" The King said seriously, but you could tell by the look in his eyes that he was happy Serenity was back.  
  
I believe through any trial There is always a way  
  
Serenity's mother was overjoyed that her daughter was still alive and was at the Earth Palace. The wedding was canceled but no one minded, since the Princess from Mars loved someone else. Serenity and Endymion were now to be wed in a week.  
  
The only question everyone had for Serenity was how she got out of the Nega Verse's prison. So, Serenity told them. It was the night that the Nega Verse was going to attack the Earth, and no one was really watching what she was doing. One of the monsters had become her friend, and offered to get her out that night. She had agreed, and as soon as they thought they had gotten out of harms way, Queen Beryl had appeared. Queen Beryl was about to destroy her, when her friend leaped in front of her, and took the attack himself. As soon as he hit the ground she ran away as fast as her feet could carry her. Serenity supposed that Queen Beryl thought that she wouldn't be able to live in the wilderness, but she had survived.  
  
The next week, Serenity and Endymion were married. Everyone celebrated, but all was not well. Queen Beryl was not defeted, and attacked the Moon the night after Serenity and Endymions wedding. The battle was long a hard, neither side knowing who would win nor who would lose. Good was prevailing over evil, but Queen Serenity knew that Serenity, her court, and Endymion was not going to hold out much longer. With tears in her eyes, the Queen held her imerial crystal above her head and whispered sacred words. Bubbles appeared around various people, including the Nega Verse, and were blasted off into the future.  
  
Everyone else was fadding into the awaiting arms of death while Queen Serenity was smiling happily.  
  
With her last breath she sang the rest of our song "may there some day be sunshine, may there some day be happiness, may there some day be love, may there some day be peace." 


End file.
